The Flipping
The Flipping is a Specy Spooktacular episode. Roles Starring *Flippy Featuring *Sweezy *Dangie *Wiesie *Quinly *Mr. Lizard Tail Appearances *Petunia *Bold *Glovy *Pinkie (Voice) *Truffles (Voice) *Pizza (Voice) *Naz *Blasty *Twizzler Plot Flippy is seen driving his truck on a winding road up to a mountain. At the top, we see a old mountain resort with a large snowy garden out in the front. Flippy takes his suitcases and heads inside of the resort. He meets Bold at the reception desk and he gives him the key to his room. As Flippy heads upstairs to his room Wiesie offers to give him a tour of the hotel. Flippy accepts the offer and followers while we see a ghostly Dangie on the upper floor. After the Tour of the hotel Flippy goes to his room to rest. We also see Petunia with Sweezy. Sweezy appears to be talking to someone who isn't there. Petunia assumes that Sweezy just has an imaginary friend and ignores it. We see Sweezy write "Redrum" on a paper and he holds it up to his invisible friend and laughs. Back in Flippy's room Flippy is writing a paper but he then decides to go to sleep. We see him thrashing in bed and he wakes up unable to sleep. He walks to the hotels bar and speaks to Mr. Lizard Tail the bar tender. Mr. Lizard Tail looks afraid and then we see that Flippy is suddenly flipped out for some reason. Mr. Lizard Tail gets Flippy his drink and then locks himself in the wine room. Quinly is left alone with Flippy who looks at him. Fliqpy suddenly shatters his glass and slits Quinly's throat as he tries to run away. Flippy then walks back to his room (still flipped out) and goes to bed. When Flippy wakes up the next morning theres is a lot of commotion in the Hotels lobby. Everyone has heard that Quinly was found dead and a few guests, including Blasty, Glovy, and also Mr. Lizard Tail decide to leave the hotel. Petunia wants to leave, but Sweezy seems to be having fun riding his tricycle around the hotel so she decides to stay. Later on, Flippy is trying to take a nap when he keeps hearing the voices of Pinkie, Truffles, and Pizza telling him bizarre things. Flippy stumbles into the bathroom when he sees the curtain move. He sees a ghostly Dangie and he stumbles back in a daze. Meanwhile Wiesie is cleaning Flippy 's room when she finds his typewriter. On the typewriter we see the phrase "All Work and No Play makes Flippy a dull boy" typed over and over again. Flippy suddenly appears behind her and despite not being flipped out, he is holding a knife. Wiesie runs into a bathroom and locks the door, but Flippy then grabs an axe and starts hacking at the door. When Flippy breaks through he is flipped out. He stabs Wiesie as she tries to escape and she trips and falls out the window. Flippy then goes into other hotel bedrooms and kills the guests including Naz and Twizzler. Petunia hears the commotion and runs to get Sweezy but he doesn't want to leave. Petunia picks him up sees redrum written on the wall behind her. Backwards in the mirror it is revealed that redrum spells out murder. Petunia runs out into the hall and Flippy is there looking normal. Petunia decides to calmly walk past him but when she does he stabs her in the stomach and kills her. In the final scene we see Sweezy riding his tricycle as blood drips from the elevator doors. Deaths *Dangie is dead bt we don't know why *Quinly's throat is slit *Wiesie falls out of a window *Naz and Twizzler are killed by Flippy *Petunia is stabbed to death Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Fan Episodes Category:Spongebobfan123's episodes